Hallow-Bee-N Event
New Event Hallow-bee-n (Halloween event) New Mob: only for hallowbeen event Zombies a bit like the viscous bee it can be summoned by stepping on an item a grave found in different field can be up to level 10 despawns in 10 minutes without inflicting damage. In sun light it does 10 hp to it self every 1 seconds does not count to inflicting damage. Hp 3000 X Level Will drops 600000 X Level honey can drop gumdrops 1-20 45% chance star jelly 1-2 level 6 or higher 1 % Chance Silver egg 1-3 level 3 or higher 3% Chance' Zombie Amulet 25 % chance bronze level 1 -3 Silver level 4-6 Gold level 7-8 Diamond level 9 Rainbow level 10 New Bears: Headless Bear (reference to headless horseman) Says : Trick or Treat is this year main event and I will be hostin' the show! Hmm? whats that behind my back, well it is my 3 special bees that travel with me every where, well you want all 3? Well you have to complete my Quests and then I will see if you are worthy enough. New Mechanic, Candy gives 50 bond to one bee and increases its speed by 0.1 for ever ( 3 new event bees love it) Can be obtained by killing mobs a 1 in 25 chance, rare or higher sprouts, limited 1 ticket shop, crafting and headless Bear's quests. Crafting Recipe 2 pineapples, 2 strawberry, 5 gumdrops, 1000 honey and 1 sun flower seed. New Bees: Zombie Bee Mummy Bee Jack-O-Lantern Bee Quest 1 Trick or Treatin What do you get in trick or treat? Well it's candy of course so collect 5 candy tokens Well wasn't that fun You have proven me that you have the ability to complete all of my quests. I will reward you with 1 spider field boost and 10000 honey. Quest 2 the treatin beegins Did you know you can feed bees candys and give them extra speed for ever well go and feed your bees 7 Candy Well i bet your bees loved em and you know who loves them the most? My 3 bees and as a reward i will give you 3 Candy and 10010 Honey and 1 ticket for completing my 2nd Quests Quest 3 Halloween Collecting Lets now collect some pollen from the most Hallowbeen like field as a new quest. Go collect 100000 honey from the spider and pumpkin field. Are you now getting into the mood of Hallowbeen well it looks like it so i will give you 5 Candy and 15000 honey. Quest 4 Trail to Hallowbeen Spirit You know what I am feeling generous and if you complete my next 2 quests i will give you zombie bee so here is your quest collect 1000000 white pollen feed 10 candys to your bees and collect 3 candy tokens. 1 more quest left until you get the zombie bee! I will also reward you with 100000 honey 3 candy and 1 royal jelly Quest 5 the ultimate zoombee trail. You came and now collect 3 million white pollen, feed 25 candy to your bees, defeat 1 werewolf and defeat one spider and you will get the zombie bee. Now you completed the quests and the zombie bee is yours (gives a zombie bee egg) Zombie bee stats Colorless "a dead bee that still loves his owner and collects honey Speed 9 Energy 92 Attack 2 Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 95 Hone in 4.1 seconds Gifted bonus gives every bee 2 attack and - 3 speed Ability Zombie love gives all 3 hallowbeen bees x2 speed, attack, collection for 1 minute. Loves Pumpkin and Spider Field Hates Mountain top and sun flower field. Quest 6 dress up party Do you know the second thing i love about hallowbeen is the costumes so collect 10 candy tokens collect 1 million honey discover a fire bee and a demon bee, come back and i might craft something with it. You came back now with a bit of demon's bee magic and fire bee's fire i created you the devil costume, At night it will give you x2 red pollen, x2 speed and +1 attack until it is day as a favor i will also turn it to night. Quest 7 trying out the costume now to test the costume collect 1 million red pollen at night and kill 15 lady bugs. Good the costume works and come back to me for another quest. Quest 8 Crafting treats Did i tell you, you can craft candy well for the next quest craft 1 candy using the blender you will need 2 pineapples, 2 strawberry, 5 gumdrops, 1000 honey and 1 sun flower seed. Good job for crafting one and i will give you 2 pineapples, 2 strawberry, 5 gumdrops, 1000 honey and 1 sun flower seed the indigence to craft a candy hold on to it you might need it soon. Quest 9 Mummy 1st trail White collecting My Mummy bee's seems impressed with your skills and he agreed to go with you if you complete his 3 trails and the first trail you need to collect 3 million white honey defeat 3 mantises, 2 scorpions, 20 beetles and fire the red cannon once. Mummy mum mummy my mummy bee is saying good job for surpassing my first trail as a reward i will give you 3 royal jelly and 50000 honey. Quest 10 Mummy 2nd Trail creepy defeating Mummy bee says go defeat 5 werewolves and 25 mantises to complete the 2nd trail wow i am impressed i will now give you 5 royal jelly. Quest 11 Mummy's Last Trail Collect 5 M Pollen, Discover 27 bees, Defeat king Beetle, defeat 3 zombies and get a score of 50 in ant challenge. Reward Mummy Bee Egg Mummy Bee stats: colorless "a dead bee from the ancients Egypt" that holds richness and friendship." Speed 8.9 Collection 30 in 3.5 seconds' Makes 92 Honey in 3.5 Seconds Gifted Bonus +49% white pollen abilities: Buzz bomb+ Collects 3 Pollen from 29 surrounding flowers. Combo with other bombs to increase power. White pollen Boost likes all white fields (if the field is over 50 % white pollen) hates all red and blue fields (if the field is over 50 % not white pollen) Increase collection of white pollen by 10% stacks up to 10 times for 19 seconds. Quest 12 headless bears jack o lantern has spoken. Now Jack O Lantern bee has seen you breeze past my quest he decided to give you 5 extremely challenging quests that will in the end give you Jack O Lantern bee but he said you have to pass this quest before the trails begins. Collect 10 M white Pollen, 1 M red and blue Pollen. Wow I am impressed most of the other beekeepers i've seen have not passed it but now you will get the 5 quests and here is a reward that might help you, 100 gum drops, 10 M honey,20 candy, 1000 treats and 25 tickets and now i will start the last 5 quests. Quest 13 Jack O journey 1 collect 9 M pollen from the pumpkin field, collect 4.5 M from the spider field , Defeat 10 zombies,2 King Beetles Feed 25 candy to your bees this will prove that you care about your bees. you have completed the first and 4 left to go take this as a reward a star jelly Quest 14 Jack O journey 2 Feed 10000 treats to your bees, use 35 royal jelly, feed 100 moon charms to your bees and unlock 5 event bees. Take this as a reward 50 stingers,gold egg and 15 M honey. Quest 15 jack O journey 3 "you thought thought that was tough? Well this is going to be tougher) defeat 5 king Beatles, 24 Spiders collect 33 M Honey and level 8 bees to level 8.' Take this 10 M honey, 3 star jelly. Quest 16 jack o journey 4 discover 10 gifted bees, discover 7 legendary bees, feed 19999 any treats to bees unlock 21 badges. Take this for a gift 1 star treat 100 tickets.' Quest 17 jack o journey 5nally feed 99999 any treats to bees defeat 1 tunnel bear, 7 king Bettle, 29 zombies,10 werewolves,100 ants, 3 viscous bee have 30 bees, and spend 75 M Honey. " You earned it " (recives jack o lantern bee egg) Jack O Lantern Bee stats: "a scary bee perfect for scaring people and collecting pollen" Red Energy Unlimited' Speed: 34 Attack 4 Collects 100 pollen in 3 seconds' Makes 1000 pollen in 5 seconds. Gifted Bonus +100% pollen from bees and tools. Ability: Buzz Bomb +++ Collects 19 pollen from 90 surronding flowers. Combo with other bombs to increase power. Jack O Bomb Launches bombs from 5 to 10 bombs in a large area. Each Bomb Collects 25 pollen from 20 surrounding flowers increase power with goo. Jack O Bomb+ Launches bombs from 5 to 10 bombs in a large area. Each Bomb Collects 34 pollen from 25 surrounding flowers increase power with goo. Zombie Amulet Buff: Bronze : +10000-25000 Container Space +1-3 damage reduction +0-1 damage Silver +15000-40000 Container Space + 2-5 Damage Reduction +0-2 Damage + 1% Crit chance or 3-12 Crit Power Gold 30000-55000 Container Space +3-7 Damage Reduction +1-2 Damage + 3% Crit chance or 13-22 Crit Power + 6-16 Pollen Collection Diamond 40000-75000 Container Space +5-10 Damage Reduction +1-3 Damage + 5% Crit chance or 23-32 Crit Power + 16-36 Pollen Collection +150-320 Conversion Rate Rainbow: 70000-115000 Container Space +14-28 Damage Reduction +2-4 Damage + 15% Crit chance or 43-62 Crit Power + 26-56 Pollen Collection +250-520 Conversion Rate +25 Jump {Power or 29 SPeed